Masked Feelings
by EnrichedWhiteBread
Summary: Broken smiles and Broken heart..


Hey. My name is Harry but people call me Hiccup. I don't know how they come up with that nickname though, It sucks being called that. I'm the mayors son.

We had such a family, just the 3 of us. Me, my brother and my father. I couldn't ask or think of anything better, even without a mother. I felt complete and contented and happy. That was a year ago.

My fathers name is Stoic Haddock also known as Stoic the vast. Were rich, born from a wealthy family, we own large companies like Dragoberk industry where we make toys and there's 'Haddock' A 4.5 star restaurant and also 'Valka Hotel' named after my mother, everyone thinks I'm just another spoiled arrogant rich kid. I also don't know how they came up with that conclusion. I'm kind to others, I can't even hurt a fly. We have bodyguards, maids, big rooms with air conditioning, chefs, gym in the house, red carpet floors... everything but one thing. No one in our house smiles except me and my dog, even the maids don't. That's what's missing, happiness.

I never met my mother, my father said she died same day I was born. He told me how she smiled and kissed my forehead before the gods took her that's how I got the scar on my left cheek, when the doctors accidentally scratched my cheek with a knife. My mother had cesarean, my umbilical cord slipped through her cervix and they had to take me out immediately or else I might die. She didn't survive, her name was Valka Haddock.

I used to have a brother, Hanson ''Handsome'' Haddock, were a complete opposite. I'm weak and he's strong, I'm skinny and he's muscular, I'm a bookworm, nerd and he's a jock, I'm ugly while he's attractive. He always protects me from bullies,that was until he died in a car accident. Hanson was my fathers favorite I won't deny that. He had Good looks, personality, talent, strength, popularity and the brain. He was perfect ,It was my fault that he died and that car accident is also the reason why I lose my left leg. When he died, That's when my father's world started to come apart. He ignored me and only looks at me with disappointment and shame. It made me sad.

My ex-girlfriend cheated on me.. Her name is Astrid ''Short-tempered'' Hofferson,she's the most beautiful girl I've seen. She had golden braided hair, Oceanic blue eyes, pink lips, pink cheeks. She's really talented in sports, she does volleyball, horseriding, track and fiel and so many more sports,everytime she kisses me I always feel like I'm in Valhalla. She was my light, she was my strength, the reason I go to school even though I always get bullied, the reason I smiled when my brother died, she was my sun, she was my world, she was my , I heard her talking to someone and found out that she only dates me because of my money and my father's name. She cheated me with Eret ''Mr. Muscle'', my used-to-be-friend though I found out 2 days after, she also broke up with him.

Scott ''Snotlout'' Jorgenson, my cousin on my mothers side. He's a jock, when he met me the first time, he called me 'hiccup', maybe he was In really lousy mood that time that he just transfered all of his anger to me. That's how I got my nickname. In school, he bullies me, my brother used to protect me from him, my brother always getting on fights just to keep me safe and away from him, of course that was when he was still alive, when he died he kept on teasing me and says 'What? No brother to protect you? Aw, poor little hiccy,' Then he makes funny faces, 'Hanson, Hanson get my milk please, I'm thirsty'.. He does that every morning. Then one day, I couldn't take it anymore. I punched him and we got into a fight. Everyone on the football team beat me up, it was only thanks to the teacher that they stopped. Everyone saw how pitiful and pathetic I was. Shame on me! Shame on me!

After that, I went home to a very upset, disappointed and angry father.

''Harry,'' He called. He used that voice, which meant Business. I slowly walked up to him with my head down in shame,

''Dad''

''You punched Scott'' My eyes went wide and I started to stammer and choke on my own word in nervousness

''I... I'm sorry,dad. I didn't mean to, he was teasing me an-'' I was immediately cut off when he slammed his fist to the table, I flinched.

''Just because of that, you hit him?!'' He boomed, ''How... Did you know how much shame that puts in our name?! Why can't you be just like him?'' I kept silent, him... Was my brother, I fought the urge to cry again at the mention of his name. He must've realized what he said, ''I went too far.''

Silence...

''Your transferring.'' I looked up in surprise, ''Dad, I can't. Ast-'' I wanted to complain but he spoke

''Don't complain, your leaving in a week..''

''But... But dad-''

''Your leaving in a week,'' he said even more stern, ''Have the maids pack your things up, your moving to arendelle high. Your living in our old villa, don't worry there are maids, bodyguards and drivers. There's also air conditioning, red carpets though the bathroom's are small.''

''But-'' I tried to reason again,

''My decision is final. Your going. Period.'' Realizing it was no use to struggle, I nodded. He won't listen to me anyway, ''Okay, dad.''

How could a dream-like perfect life turn upside down and become such a horribly terrible and terifying nightmare.

My girlfriend cheated on me.

My cousin bullies me.

My father's disappointed in me.

I'm the reason of my brother's death.

I never met my mother.

My father is shipping me out to another city, in another house, in another school. Away from him.

I just hope this life won't get any worse. I guess, no one really wants to be with me. After all that incidents, I never talked to anybody because I was afraid of messing everything up again and getting hurt again. I only talked to my best bud, Tristan ''Toothless'' Night .

Maybe, it's better this way.

I will never shame my family again, I will make my father proud, I will spend all my time studying. I will never love someone so much again.

I am Harry Horrendous Haddock.

Welcome... To my life.


End file.
